A Perfect Date
by xoPiPERxo
Summary: John asks Valerie out on a date. Hes nervous and thankfully Dorian was there to help. I suck at these things but if you LiKE Stannex check this out. :)


I do not own these characters or anything AH

I hope you enjoy

John had been nervous about asking Valerie out on a real date. You know the kind where she wears a dress and he has to wear a dress shirt or worse a tux. But going on a date with her would make everything better. Hed get to spend some time with her and get to know her. Dorian wont be teasing him as much and might drop the subject all together although John highly doubts it. John can remember what brought this up. Dorian and John were working on paper work together at his desk minding their own business when Valerie walked by. John and her had locked eyes and made huge smiles at each other. Its so obvious but no one in the precient has any balls to talk except for Dorian and maybe Paul when it comes to cracking jokes.

''Detective Kennex,'' Valerie said as she nodded as she was heading to the break room.

Dorian stayed quiet but waved at Valerie to be friendly.

John thought this would be the perfect time to ask her out and got up made his way down the hallway to the break room.

''Valerie, hey, how have you been,'' John said trying to be calm and collective.

"Oh Ive been good John and you?''

"Yeah just been catching up on paper work which is boring. But...I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me. You dont have to if you dont want to.'' John was looking at the floor like a child being scolded at by his parents.

Valerie was stunned and happy. A big smile had appeared on her face.

''Sure, I would love too,'' she said.

''Really? Wow.''John was stunned as if he had expected a no.

''Ok pick me up at 9 and Ill text you my address. And John about time.'' As she turned to walk out of the room she kissed him on his cheek and Johns face was red as a Cardinal.

The rest of the evening at work was pretty interesting. John and Dorian were involved in a shoot out. John was OK but Dorian covered his ass and took all the bullets in the chest and stomach. This meant Dorian would be in the lab with Rudy the rest of the night. He seemed happy for a second and than remembered that Dorian was starting to grow on him but still he needed his time and especially this date with Valerie.

Dorian was standing by Johns desk as he was finishing up on a report.

"So are you ready for your date?" Dorian had a smirk look on his face.

"Well yes I am...I think. But forget about it I want to finish up and get outta here."

"Youre just changing the conversation but I understand. You dont want to jinx yourself. You want everything to be perfect tonight for both of you," Dorian replied.

John stopped what he was doing and smiled. Dorian was right. The last girl he loved turned on him and cost him his heart, leg, and his police squad. Ok he thought. No more of that. John got up from his desk, grabbed his jacket, and started walking towards the door.

"Bye Dorian and wish me luck." All Dorian could do was wave and smile cause he knew John needed this and secretly wanted it. John would do what it took to make sure things went as planned.

John pulled up to the outside of Valeries apartment. He was nervous. He looked at the clock and it was 8:45. He was making process considering he usually is late to work. He turned the car off and got out of the car. As he was walking to the door he froze in his steps and his mouthed dropped.

"How do I look," Valerie said, "Is it too much?"

Johns heart was racing and he couldnt help but stare. Valerie was wearing a red mini dress with a halter top. It came right above her knees.

"Ugh you look amazing."

She smiled and bowed.

All John could do was laugh and walked around to the passenger door and opened it up for her.

"Thanks,'' Valerie said as she got in the car.

So far things were going good John thought. As he got in the car he couldnt help think of how lucky he was to be on a date with a woman like her. She was very intelligent, beautiful, and strong. Why would she want do date a man like him? He was broken or so he thought.

"So where are we off too," Valerie said.

"Its a surprise," John replied with a wink.

Valerie just nodded. It had been a while since she dated anyone who treated her so well. It was the usual date or two and then it was about sex. She wasnt that kind of girl. But she knew that John was different. He is independent, fearless, and sexy but above all he was a good cop.

John had decided on taking Valerie to a park. He didnt want to do the typical take her to a nice restaurant. Dorian suggested a picnic and John had the crazy idea of doing it under the stars. What girl wouldnt like it?

"Were here." Valerie had a weird expression on her face and yes she was very confused.

John got out of the car and walked over towards the other door to get her out.

Valerie didnt know what was going on but decided to just go with the flow of things. Just enjoy a change of pace.

John grabbed her hand escorted her out into a field. John though it would be a good idea to leave the head lights on his car on for some light. Nobody had said a word until they reached a bench. John guided Valerie to a seat and sat down next to her.

"So I know what youre thinking and no Im not crazy...I just wanted to do some...just a special thing." John was nervous and didnt know what to say.

"Its OK its lovely out here and the stars I hardly get to see them with the city and smog." She smiled as she was gazing up at the night sky.

"Ok but I will be right back." John smiled and headed towards the car. He opened the trunk and pulled out a small cooler. He couldnt help but smile at what treat he was about to give her.

As he was making his way towards the bench he saw a shooting star and gazed at it until it was gone. e sat down on the bench and put the cooler on his lap. Valerie looked at John and than looked at the stars. She was happy and at that very moment that was all that mattered.

"Did you make a wish," John asked as he opened the cooler.

"Yes but if I tell you it wont come true but it was a good one."

John pulled 2 giant shakes out of the cooler along with some brownies and a can of whipped cream. Valeries mouth had dropped and John just knew everything was going to plan.

"You look like a vanilla and chocolate kinda girl so I had to get swirl." John handed her a shake and she just laughed.

"You can never go wrong with chocolates. Us girl just need it at times. Im impressed though. Youre very sweet," Valerie replied.

John smiled and decied to hold her hands. She let him and things were great. They just sucked down the shakes and cuddled. Valeries head was on his chest and John loved being able to smell her hair.

"Im glad you finally asked me out. I cant act like I dont have a thing for you when its obvious but I trust you. You did save my life. I can count on you." Valerie just couldnt help but stare into his eyes. John just couldnt resist looking back into hers either.

"Thanks that means a lot. I just wasnt sure if a woman like you could deal with a broken man like me. I mean I have one leg and a bunch of problems but I like you too and you make me smile...and happy. I realized when you were held hostage that I couldnt let anything happen to you. I cant live with that."

They both were quiet as they looked at each other and thats when Valerie kissedJohn. Full on french kiss, tongue and all. John couldnt resist cause the next thing he knows Valeries trying to undo his pants but John just stops.

"Look dont get me wrong I you know want too but not here," John said.

"Its OK I understand I kinda got carried away but I think your sexy with one leg or two," Valerie replied. John laughed.

She kissed him and they left it at that. They cuddled the rest of the night and discussed everything from their favorite singer to favorite soda to date nightmares to family holidays. It was perfect and just the two of them. Not a worry in the world. They continue to talk until John looks at his phone and sees its 3:24 in the morning.

Damn he was hoping it was a dream but decided to take Valerie back to her apartment and head home for some sleep. It was the perfect date and he knew that Valerie was happy.

THE END


End file.
